List of Ossyria Maps
El Nath Mountains Orbis Orbis is a sky themed city inhabited by fairies. Unlike it's cousins in Ellinia, these ones have wings reminescent to angels. Orbis acts as the main ship port in terms of travelling since it's connected to most towns in Ossyria. Also in Orbis, players can start their own guild by visiting the Guild Headquarters and talking to Heracules. Outside of Orbis lies a park filled with Pixies, Cellions and Nependeaths. Orbis Tower Orbis Tower is a 23 storey stone tower that reaches from the seafloor to Orbis. It is inhabitated by Sentinels, one of the few weakest species of monsters in Ossyria, along with monsters in the El Nath Mountains in the lower floors. A man named Huckle also resides on the 10th floor in a hidden room. Below the ground floor, players may progress further to access Aqua Road, an underwater themed area. It is also the location of the Orbis Party Quest. Orbis Party Quest *Level: 51-70 *Number of players: 4 to 6 *Reward: Wristband of the Goddess (40 Feathers required) Orbis Party Quest is a level 51-70 Party Quest located on the top floor of Orbis Tower in a hidden area. In this party quest, players must team up to recover the broken pieces of statue and the grass of life to free the goddess. The grass of life is guarded by Papa Pixie, the boss of this Party Quest. For more info on this Party Quest, see Strategywiki for more info. El Nath El Nath is an icy town located near the bottom of Orbis Tower. It is the home to the 3rd Job Advancement NPCs where a player can undergo 3rd Job Advancement at level 70. Unlike most areas, the ground here is very slippery therefore players will have a tough time maneuvering here if they do not have Snowshoes or shoes upgraded with "Spikes". Furthermore there is an environmental damage of 10 HP per second should the player stand outside of town. This can be prevented by using Red Bean Porridge or White Buns to temporarily prevent such damage, or wearing a Cape of Warmness obtained from a quest in El Nath. In the snowfields, Yetis, Hectors and Pepes reside outside. Once a player progresses deeper into El Nath, they will come across an icy cliffside wher ethe player is required to scale upwards should they want to progress further. A little ahead, there are 2 NPCs, the potion vendor Glibber and the Dungeon Guide Jeff. In order to continue to El Nath Dungeon, players must speak to Jeff to pass but players must be level 50+ in order to enter the Dungeon. El Nath Dungeon El Nath Dungeon is a series of maps that eventually leads to one of the major bosses in the game, Zakum. The first area the player comes across is the dark mountainside cliff where players are required to scale the cliffs even further in hopes of progressing further. Darker versions of Yeti and Pepes reside here along with Werewolves which would prove a real hazard to most players under level 70. Atop of the mountain is a forest where Coolie Zombies reside. There are also volcanic vents in this map which can damage and poison unwary players. All four of these maps are linear. After passing through the forest, a player must enter the mine shaft filled with more zombies along with Flyeyes, a stronger version of the annoying Stirge in the Kerning Subways. Past the mine is the lava chambers where there are more volcanic vents to damage and poison players. In addition to this, players must bypass Cerebes along with Bains, a much stronger version of a Cerebes. Falling into the lava would deal around 200 damage to the player. In the end lies the map The Door to Zakum where an NPC Adobis takes parties in to fight Zakum given that they completed the required quests. For more information on fighting Zakum, see Strategywiki for more info. Aqua Road Aqua Road is a largely underwater area, where players can swim and float around. Much like El Nath Mountains, there is environmental damage of 10 HP per second which can be temporarily prevented by using an Air Bubble or by equipping an Oxygen Tank obtained from a quest given by Hughes the Fuse. Aquarium Aquarium is an underwater city that is reminiscent to an underwater sculpture used inside an Aquarium giving the impression of a player swimming inside one hence it's name. Aside from that, the Armor vendor here sells unique level 30-40 armor that cannot be bought anywhere else and players can take a Dolphin Taxi to the Sharp Unknown or Herb Town for a fee of meso. Kenta, the monster rider instructor also resides there in the Zoo. Aqua Dungeon Around Aquarium there is a massive rift which serves as Aqua dungeon. To access there, players will need to enter a portal on the maps around Aquarium through a dark cave. Many powerful monsters reside there most notably the Gobies which are considered one of the best places to farm at in the early 70-80s.In the bottom of Aqua Dungeon is a Sunken Ship surrounded by Sharks, nearby a cave can be entered which leads the player to one of the major bosses in the game, Pianus. Ludus Lake Ludus Lake as it's name suggests is a big lake/bay in the centre of Ossyria. In the middle are two islands with Omega Sector and Korean Folk Town that are supporting two towers Eos and Helios tower respectively. Those two towers support the town of Ludibrium in the sky. Ludibrium Ludibrium is a massive Lego themed city that is supported by the Eos and Helios towers. It is by far, the most populated town in Ossyria due to it's wide level range of training spots and the two Party Quests that most players participate in. Within the centre of Ludibrium lies a clocktower that takes the player downward through a Toy Factory and the Path of Time until the player arrives at the Deepest part of the Ludibrium Clocktower. Ludibrium Maze Party Quest *Level: 51-70 *Number of Players: 3-6 *Rewards: Usable items, worthless scrolls, a couple decent equips. Located at the top of the Clocktower in the centre of the town, players must talk to Roly in order to participate in this Party Quest. For more info on this Party Quest, please refer to Strategywiki for more info. Ludibrium Clocktower Dungeon Ludibrium Clocktower is a high level dungeon located in the deepest part of the Clocktower. It is inhabited by time themed monsters ranging from Klocks to Spirit Vikings. This place serves as a great training place for most classes between 70-90. At the bottom of the Clocktower Dungeon, Thanatos and Gatekeepers guard the center of the Clocktower which is the gateway to the Origin of the Clocktower where Papulatus, one of the major bosses, lurks at. For more info on Papulatus, visit Strategywiki for more info. Eos Tower Eos Tower is a 101 storey tower that is located on the west side of Ludibrium. It is by far the most annoying tower to travel through due to the fact that it takes a while to scale up and down. Fortunately there are 4 Eos Rocks scattered throughout the tower which can allow players to teleport to another rock given that they have Eos Rock Scrolls. Also, there are "drop off" points in various parts of the tower which are maps that skip several floors and has teleporters that can teleport players upwards and downwards by pressing up on the portals. Ludibium Party Quest *Level: 35-50 *Number of Players: 5 or 6 *Rewards: Broken Glasses (35 LPQs completed) On the 101st floor in Eos Tower, players may participate in a Party Quest by speaking to the Red Sign. This party quest involves stopping Alishar from entering the Maple World by defeating him. For more information on this Party Quest, see Strategywiki for more details. Omega Sector Omega Sector is town at the foot of Eos Tower. It is a military base that has been established to fend off the invading aliens outside on the field. Because travelling here is very inconvenient, most players do not usually come here. Also within the control center of Omega Sector, there is a warp portal that takes players to Nautilus Harbor if they have Warp Cards. Helios Tower Helios Tower is another 100 storey tower located on the east side of Ludibrium. Unlike Eos Tower however, only 5 floors are accessible since there's an elevator that takes players up and down the tower every 5 minutes. At the bottom of Helios Tower is a library where the librarian Wiz lives. The library also contains a portal to Korean Folk Town. In some versions, Helios Tower also contains a 101st floor known as the Time Control Room where players can travel back in time to Ellin Forest. There may be more than one place to travel to but as of now, only Ellin Forest is avaliable. Korean Folk Town Korean Folk Town is a small village themed after a small Korean village, it acts as a direct link from Aquarium to Ludibrium. Nearby, players may travel to Black Mountain, Korean Folk Towns monster maps which has a night time setting. It is a fairly strong place with monsters ranging from levels 45-60. Mureung Garden Mureung Garden is a mountainous region adjacent of both El Nath Mountains and Nihal Desert. It is an asian themed area inhabited by Panda like NPCs. There are two ways to access this region. One is by taking a boat from Orbis to Mu Lung, the other way is by taking the Dophin Taxi from Aquarium to Herb Town. Mu Lung Mu Lung is an asian themed town that features a temple where the masters train along with a training ground within the temple filled with Target Dummies. It has a chinese theme to it though the NPCs have Korean names. Outside of Mu Lung lies a Peach Farm along with a foggy forest where the devilish Master Goblin causes trouble to the inhabitants of Mu Lung. At the End of the Peach Farm, there is a drop down portal that takes the player straight to Herb Town. Herb Town Herb Town is a small coastal town within a swamp like region. Outside, the fields are inhabited by bellflowers and pirates who are from a nearby pirate ship has docked nearby. Herb Town Party Quest Herb Town Party Quest is accessible by talking to Guon located in a hidden area within the pirate ship maps. It involves taking down Lord Pirate and freeing Wu Yang, the king of the bellflowers that was kidnapped by Lord Pirate himself. For more info on this Party Quest, see Strategywiki for more info. Minar Forest Minar Forest is a foresty region located in south western Ossyria. It is home to many powerful monsters hence is the second strongest region in the entire game (excluding World Tour areas). It is also where 4th job advancement takes place at. Leafre Leafre is a peaceful egg themed village inhabited by Hafrings, small intelligent round furcoated creatures. Here, players can forge the level 110 Dragon Weapons through the NPC Mos and players also may purchase the Magic Seeds from Chief Tatamo which enable players to use the Ellinia-Leafre teleporter near the town. Forest of the Priest Forest of the Priest is a small glade inhabited by 5 priests whom take players through 4th job advancement. It is accessible from the map Leafre: Valley of the Antelope through the top portal. Dragon Forest Dragon Forest is a wasteland located near Leafre. It is one of the external areas that have been corrupted by the Horntails evil influence hence the red forest is slowly dying away. Many of the Horntails lesser minions are found here such as Dragon Turtles, Rextons and Cornians. Dragon Canyon Dragon Canyons is a blue canyon like area inhabited by Wyverns, Newties and Skelegons. Like Dragon Forest, this place was corrupted by the Horntail. Towards the very end lies the Nine Spirits Nest where the Nine Spirits Dragon once resided before being defeated by the Horntail. Below the nest is a cave entrance where a Cornian named Keroben guards the entrance to where the Horntail resides and he wouldn't let anyone who's not a Cornian pass. Cave of Life Cave of Life is a deep blue cave that functions as a Party Quest area and a Boss Battle Area. For more info on the Party Quest, see Strategywiki for more info. Nihal Desert Nihal Desert as it's name states is a desert region in southern Ossyria. It is famous for a mineral called Lidium that is formed beneath the desert sand which can be found from all monsters residing in this region. Ariant Ariant is an arabic themed town ruled under the greedy fairy queen. It is the main town of production of Lidium but since the queen uses the money earnt for her personal things, this leaves the town in a rather poor condition hence the Sand Bandits formed to oppose the queen of her tyranny. Magatia Magatia is the second town reached after Ariant. It has a night time setting and has a medieval theme to it. Unlike Ariant, this town is rather prosperous. Magatia is led by two factions of alchemists in the town, the Alcadneo whom uses Metal Alchemy and the Zenumists who relies on Life alchemy. Both these factions despise each other as they have different views on alchemy. Players may also explore the labs underneath the city filled with monsters which are the results of the experiments from the alchemists. Magatia Party Quest *Level 71-85 *Number of Players: 4 *Location: Zenumist Hidden Room and Alcadneo Hidden Room Magatia Party Quest comes in 2 forms, one is the Romeo version and the other is the Juliet version though there is no difference between those two aside from different NPCs. In this Party Quest, it involves on reuniting the two forbidden lovers in the Party Quest. For more information, see Strategywiki for more details. Temple of Time Temple of Time is a floating temple above Minar Forest. It is as of yet, the strongest area in the game which holds the currently undefeatable boss Pink Been. This area is unique as a player cannot progress deeper into the temple without completing the quests there, failure to do so and the Player will be booted back into the starting map. Excluding the starting maps, Temple of Time is separated into 4 areas: Road of Memories Road of Memories is a section within the Temple of Time. It is a slightly overgrown area filled with Memory Monks and Guards in which the Monks all wear smiley masks. All monsters here are weak to Ice but resistant to poison. The area boss for this place is Dodo, a huge whale of time that is said to devour memories. Road of Regrets Road of Regrets is the next section after the Road of Memories. Unlike the previous area, some parts of the temple have been frozen giving it a cold like environment. The Monks of Regret wear neutral expression facemasks instead of the smiley ones in the Road of Memories. This area is ruled by Lilynouch, a boss that looks like a knight chesspiece surrounded by ice crystals. Road of Oblivion Road of Oblivion is the section after the Road of Regrets. Unlike the previous two areas, there are scorched rocks along with black chains added to the temple giving a hellish theme. The Monks here wear frowny expession facemasks unlike the previous two areas. This area is guarded by Laika, a huge demoic beast that was incarcerated in the Road of Oblivion for a terrible crime he once commited. Twilight of the Gods This final area serves as the boss area for Pink Been which currently holds the title as the strongest boss monster in the game. It cannot be accessed until the player managed to get past the Road of Memories, Regrets and Oblivion and forge the chaos orb from the monster drops within the temple to bypass the barrier blocking the way. In the final room, the party speaks to Kirstun, one of the member of the Black Wings (or subordinates of the Black Magician) who brings forth Pink Been into the map initiating the fight. As of today, Pink Been remains undefeated legitally. Back to World Map